wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightstalker
Own by Amy for the Modern-Futuristic Contest. Please don't steal or edit. |} Appearance Note:Not a hybrid just an odd coloring Nightstalker has black scales with a small amount of blue mixed in. His underscales are black but the divits are an electric blue. His wings are purple/blue with the the closer the the scales purple and the outer blue. His eyes are a really dark blue. He usually wears a hooded cloak because he feels like he is a freak. He keeps a sword on his back leg. Sometimes he might have have a robotic arm depending on whether he lost it in the first accident or the second . History Family History You might think that because he lives in the town Saturnalia he is well off. Well you would be wrong. He comes from lower places. His older brother and sister are both outlaws and they will sometimes force him to help on their raids. He doesn't want to be a criminal, but he has suffered from his siblings misadventures. In one of their raids Nightstalker had to make sure all evidence was destroyed. His brother failed to mention that one of the things in the place was bombs. He accidentally set one off and he tries to escape but he suffers from burns on his back or loses one of his arms in this explosion or in another one down the line. Personal History After this incident Nightstalker strikes out on his own. This is when he realizes that his brother and sister are helping someone of a higher power. Whenever he asked them about what he had to do they would say something like "If you don't do this we lose our cut." or "They won't like if we lose the crates." This made him suspect that there was something more than the raids. A few months after first learning about the scheme Nightstalker was met by a NightWing dragonet. At least he thought she was dragonet. In truth the NightWing was full grown. Nightstalker thought that she was one of the dragons who ask him about his oddities. Instead he found out that she was a cult basher. (Means destroying cults) Nightstalker asked the dragon (with the experience of cults) if she could help him with the problem of his older siblings. She did help him but she wanted payment not in money but in blood. He asked the dragon what was her name was she said " Someone who's in high places." Personality If you run into him or try and talk to him. Stop. He's not much of a talker as most of the conversations that he has had usually start with his robotic arm or his odd appearance. He also has a lot of trust issues from the fact that his family used him his whole life. On the outside he seems like your typical NightWing. Secretive, cold, and all-knowing. In reality he is kind, nervous, and mentally broken, kind of. When he was very young he suffered from really mild but really bad anxiety. That might sound counterintuitive. The thing is that even though its so mild that most don't even know that he has it there are times where in high intensity situations where he can't do anything because of his anxiety. Besides this he always seems to feel like there is someone he should know but doesn't. Like even if he is surrounded by dragons, as in a city area, he still feels like some part of him is somewhere else. Realtionships Trivia * Even though he may look like it Nightstalker is NOT a hybrid. * Nightstalker is an vigilante kind of. ** This is because he is still considered an outlaw. * Originally he was supposed to be a bounty hunter. * Nightstalker parents are unknown to him. * He is NOT an animus even though some might think so because usually odd coloring associates with being a hybrid or magic. (This is from what i see from the books this is a common trend with animus*) * Like as the rest of his coloring Nightstalker's fire is blue. * Compared to the rest of his family they all look like normal NightWings. * The level of stress and/or intensity of any situation will impact on his condition. * Might have a long lost twin of Nightstar (Sonar) * Besides having anxiety he also has ADD Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress